The many meanings of the one and only word
by Kiina
Summary: DO NOT READ! It


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

**Warning: Several rather distressing bad hints of sexual comments. The best would be you push that bottom over there and stay in the safety of Fanfictionnet's better authors' stories. **

**Ps.: I warned you. **

**The many meanings of the one and only word **

"Stone is fragile." Tyson said while looking at the high mountain they were going to see. 

"What?" Ray asked absent. 

"Nothing." He tilted his head and stared at the way they were going. "How long will it take us?" 

"At least 3 hours. But I think with him-" He pointed at Kenny who was nearly out of sight. "-more. Maybe 4 or 5. But hey, I am surprised. You three are really…good. Do you train something?" He asked Tyson and Ray. 

"I come from a village and there are mountains everywhere," Ray answered smiling.

"And I train Kendo." 

"Yes that explains a lot. What is with him?" He asked pointing at Kai who was in front of them and (maybe) couldn't hear them anymore. But he was not a normal boy so they didn't know it for sure. Tyson and Ray started to laugh lightly. 

"Kai is our leader, he can do everything," Ray said sarcastically.

"I heard that," came the shout from the slate-haired teen, but Tyson laughed only more. 

"See what we mean?" He asked the old man, who looked surprised. "He is our antisocial, weird, sadistic and arrogant loner!" The last words were shouted so he made sure Kai would hear them. 

"So you want extra practise?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, believe me I would." Ray glared darkly at his team captain but didn't say anything. Tyson smirked. And until Ray understood what he wanted to do and could hold him back to save them from extra training he was already almost by Kai. 

"Kai! What are you doing?" He asked cheerful. Behind them they could hear a groan coming from Ray. 

"What am I doing? Walking what else?" Kai said while rolling his eyes. 

"You are." Tyson stated the obvious. Kai raised an eyebrow since he couldn't believe Tyson had just said that. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Tyson stayed silent for some time. 

"I really don't know. Maybe annoy you?" He asked smiling. Kai groaned.

"You did a good job now fuck off." Tyson was taken aback by that answer. Suddenly there was this evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh? How is that working? Can you show me?" Kai smirked.

"You turn around and walk away." Tyson's evil smile didn't falter.

"Yes? I believe fuck means something else right?" He asked playing innocent. "What was it again? I forgot…could you tell me Kai?" He pleaded. 

"You are not serious," Kai sighed. 

"So you don't know it yourself?" Tyson asked yet again doing a good job at playing an innocent little kid. At that Kai stared at him. After 5 minutes of silence and a damn good acting from Tyson, Kai believed him. 

"When you fuck you are either thrusting your thing into a girl or if you are gay into a boy or…let a boy shove his' into you." Tyson couldn't help it but gawk at his leader, who smirked in return. He thought he was well educated and knew everything about sex but this was definitely too much… There was about 2 minutes nothing but silence. Then…

"I always wondered how that works when you are gay…heh…" He stared ahead of him and didn't notice the weird look Kai gave him. "But…I mean…isn't that...hehe…*cough*…errr…too…tight?" 

Kai said nothing.

Tyson stared at him. 

Kai said nothing.

Tyson stared at him.

Kai said nothing.

Tyson stared at him.

"How am I to know?!" Kai snapped. 

Tyson stared at him.

Kai said nothing.

Tyson stared at him.

Kai said nothing.

Tyson stared at him.

"Of course it works!" Kai snapped yet again. 

Tyson stared at him.

Kai said nothing.

Tyson stared at him.

Kai said nothing.

"Hmmm…wanna try?" 

Kai said nothing.

***** **

**I warned you! If there are any other lunatics out there, who actually liked the mess I created, I am asking for a little deal...more than 10 reviews and you can be damn sure you get another chapter. And high five at all the people who are still in the constitution to read this. You make me happy! ^-^;;**


End file.
